I Just Haven't Met You Yet?
by Geezworld234
Summary: Gerry Standing is still getting used to his new job at UCOS and not to mention his new boss but where exactly has he seen Detective Superintendent Pullman before? Set mainly in and around series one.
1. Where Have I Seen Her Before?

_**DISCLAIMER: Not mine! enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Gerry Standing covered his head in shame after being publicly humiliated by his new boss the not so 'silly tart' Sandra Pullman yet again. He really wasn't creating himself in a positive light.

"So what do you think" Jack Halford asked turning to face him.

"Think of what"

"Your new boss, Pullman" he answered.

"Oh her, yeah she's a bit of alright, bit of a cold cow like but I would rather be working for her rather than that bastard Bevan. You've work with her before what do you make of DSI Pullman" he asked his new colleague.

"She's a nice girl, brilliant at her job even if she is a little stubborn; I've known her years before I worked with her I had worked with her father".

"What Gordon Pullman" Gerry asked.

"Yeah you knew him?" Jack asked.

"Nah not really, heard of him you know".

"I think everyone heard about him" the third and final retired copper who made up UCOS, Brian Lane piped up.

"You know I swear I've met blondie before" Gerry said changing the subject in case Sandra was eavesdropping into their conversation about her dead father.

"You mean Sandra" Jack asked.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I've seen her before, years ago". Gerry replied. It has been puzzling him ever since he stepped into that interview room and as was told by Detective Superintendent Pullman that he couldn't smoke during his interview for a position in the Unsolved Crime and Open Case Squad.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised I bet you have encountered dozens of women in your lifetime" Brian said.

"What's that supposed to mean" Gerry exclaimed.

"I doubt Sandra Pullman's been in your bed" Jack added.

"No not yet" Gerry grinned "but there's still time".

"Oh don't be disgusting" Jack muttered.

"I'm not its only biology" he replied.

"Biology, I've heard enough Gerry I'll give Sandra a help with the drinks" Brian said vacating the table.


	2. Still Can't Put His Finger On It

A few months and several solved cases later Gerry Standing was still stumped as to where he had met Sandra Pullman before.

It wasn't until he and Sandra were discussing that silly little thing called marriage and how far someone would go for their spouse that he began to slowly process where he possibly could have met Detective Superintendent Sandra Pullman before.

"So Sandra have you ever been married before" he joked thinking he was going to get a ten minute lecture on why marriage was more than a bad idea and not for her.

To his surprise she nodded. "Uh huh once" she said taking a bite of her healthy looking sandwich.

"You're joking right" Gerry said stunned into almost silence.

"Nope, never again, it's the worst thing I ever did" she said as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her index finger.

"Are you being serious" he replied almost laughing in disbelief.

"Deadly".

"If you don't mind me asking why did your marriage end".

"I didn't like him" she answered nonchalantly.

"Oh" was all Gerry could say to that bombshell.

"Well what did you expect me to say, that my marriage ended because I couldn't keep my eye from wandering, not all marriages break up for the same reasons yours did, Gerry" came her harshly put response.

"For your information that was not the only reason my marriages ended".

"And why doesn't that surprise me" she winked. Even though they had been working together for almost six months now Gerry Standing was still unable to work Sandra out, he usually good at understanding women, or at least he thought so.

But with her it was different one minute she would have a laugh and a joke with him and the next she would have his balls in a vice.

As she rose from the office sofa she turned to him and said "I'd appreciate if you didn't mention my marriage to the other pensioners. Gerry didn't answer but he saluted her as she swiftly left the room."Seen as you've clearly forgotten" she muttered under her breath as she did.


	3. Reminiscing 1

During her journey home Sandra couldn't stop thinking about what Gerry had asked her about being married. "He's going to be forever on my back about this isn't he" she said aloud.

God why she couldn't have said 'no Gerry I have not been married and I never will' when he asked her about it. She knew the answer to that. One because she was crap at lying about anything personal even to the likes of Gerry Standing a man who she was yet to figure out despite working with him for almost half a year and two because no matter how hard she tried to erase it from her memory since he waltzed into that interview room when she and Jack began the process of finding members so they could set up UCOS she hadn't forgotten where she had seen Gerry Standing before. "With a face like that it's impossible to forget" she thought out loud again.


	4. Reminiscing 2

Gerry standing turned on the television, poured himself a glass of his best scotch and inhaled his first Marlboro cigarette of the evening. "Fancy Sandra Pullman being married" he chuckled to himself. As he thought about it the prospect of Sandra being married puzzled him he had no idea it was in her demeanour. The way she barley even mentioned it, only in passing. How detached she was from the situation as she explained it to Gerry. Perhaps her marriage ended badly (what marriage doesn't he then thought) and that's why she puts on this cold front. Maybe she was young and foolish when she and this mystery ex hubby tied the knot and they ended up regretting it. One thing was for certain there was a lot more to this than she was willing to let on. The way she explained her divorce for 'not liking him' didn't really add up in Gerry's opinion he was a big believer in tradition, marrying someone because you loved them endlessly and wanted to spend the rest of your life with them even if he had not been successful in making his own three work. Even though he did not know Sandra that well he was convinced even she would not marry someone she 'didn't like'.

He was then reminded of when he was due to see his solicitor about his divorce to Jayne while he was waiting there was a young girl who must have been in her early twenties, maybe a little older no older than 26 who too was waiting to see the solicitor. Sandra's behaviour today had reminded him of her, she too was cold and acted as if she didn't care she was soon to be divorced.

The more he thought about it the more he saw Sandra to be like the young woman at the solicitors, her mannerisms were very similar, they both had blonde hair and they even had the same sparkly big blue eyes that were deeper than the deepest ocean. Gerry never forgot a face, especially one as beautiful as that. "No it can't be" he thought aloud to himself again.


	5. I Just Haven't Met You Yet

Years before the idea of UCOS was even food for thought, years before the dog that was to blame for the establishment of UCOS was even a pup Gerry Standing walked into his solicitors to tell Mr Jericho he was getting divorced yet again.

"If you would just like to take a seat over there Mr Standing and Mr Jericho will be with you shortly" the receptionist said without even looking up at him.

The first few minutes of waiting he spent looking at the floor he wasn't looking forward the humiliation his divorce solicitor was going to give him.

Gerry only looked up when he noticed out of the corner of his eye someone sit beside him despite the rows of empty chairs around him.

The girl beside him was blonde and had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. Even though she couldn't have been any older than 26 Gerry thought her eyes told a story of someone who had lived for much longer. He smiled at her she looked slightly nervous.

"First time" he asked being polite.

She nodded.

"Don't worry about Jericho and his gang they will gladly take your money".

"So you've been here before then" the young woman asked.

Gerry laughed "Oh yes I'm more scared of what he will have to say about this than Jayne if it's like before then we will get on better once the decree absolute comes through than we ever did the entire time we were married" he said hoping this would make the blonde feel a bit better about her situation.

"Right" she said "It's my mother I'm most worried it was ages before I even told her we were married so when I tell her we are getting divorced all hell will break loose" she admitted to the stranger.

"Like that is it".

She nodded "Christ, she kept banging on about what my father would have said if could see me there was no wonder I didn't want her or anyone else there".

"I couldn't imagine not inviting my whole family to my wedding even my cousins who I don't always see eye to eye with. Maybe if I hadn't invited my exes to my weddings I might have stayed married for once" he sighed.

"Looking back maybe it would have been best if we got married before our friends and families, strangers don't have a tendency to object to the marriage and I guess it helps if you actually like the person you are supposed to marry" the woman muttered.

Before Gerry had time to quiz her about this unusual statement Mr Jericho summoned him into his office.

"Gerry Standing, I was hoping not to see you for a few more years or ever again" the man joked.

"Mr Jericho" he responded before turning to look at the girl "It was nice to meet you" he said as she smiled sweetly.


	6. Working Each Other Out

Gerry had spent longer than he had anticipated in Jericho's office he had forgotten how painstakingly slow and stressful the procedure of getting a divorce can be. When he left the office he noticed the pretty young woman had gone maybe he had taken up some much of Joseph Jericho's time that another of the solicitors and Jericho and Company had taken pity on her.

With the wheels set in motion regarding his divorce Gerry thought of no better way than to celebrate this than with a pint of the barman's best bitter.

"Pint of the best bitter please Landlord" he said cheerfully as he strode out to the bar.

"Let me guess you're getting divorced again Gerald" the man said handing him his pint.

"You know me Keith the only reason I set foot round these parts man of tradition see, cheers mate".

"Same again please" asked a voice Gerry recognised.

"Have you two met, sounds like you have a bit in common this young lady's just come back from the solicitors about a divorce too" Keith the landlord replied.

The woman was in too much of a bad mood to snap at him for airing her dirty laundry in public and after all she did tell him that's why she needed a large glass of dry white wine. Instead turned her head to say hello.

"Twice in one day, I am lucky sweetheart" he beamed.

"I'm not your sweetheart" she said exchanging coins for the beverage and walked to an empty table.

"Oh sorry, I was just being friendly" he said following her.

"Look I'm not in the mood for company" she admitted sipping her wine.

"Welcome to the club" he smiled.

"What club"

"The divorcee one, I'm Gerry by the way" he said taking her hand and first he was unsure as to kiss it or shake it, he went for the safest one, judging how she was at the bar if he kissed her she may bite his head off.

"Charmed I'm sure" she replied rolling her eyes.

"That's what all my wives said at first" he winked at her.

"How do you do it" she inquired, she didn't mean to she was thinking out loud, a bad habit of hers.

"Do what".

"Act so blasé about getting divorced".

"Well when you have had as many divorces as I have you learn to take it in your stride, it's either that or begin asking yourself why the hell you can't hold down a marriage" he answered honestly.

"Oh I see".

"Anyway you're the one who was acting blasé about the whole thing back at the solicitors, it's okay to be upset you know no one really wants a divorce".

"Well it's not really how I had imagined things turning out but hey ho" she said polishing off her drink "Can I get you another" she asked politely.

"Thanks but I've not finished this one yet".

"I'll get one in for you" she smiled.

The pair chatted for quite a while even though Gerry was yet to learn the girl's name and anything other than the fact she was divorced and clearly despised her mother for whatever reason she was good company. They both tried to figure out what made each other tick. Try as he might Gerry couldn't quite but his finger on it, she clearly had all this built up anger festering inside her to do with her divorce and what her mother thought of her.

He was clearly on the rebound she thought, yes he was showing off acting the ladies man which she usually didn't go for but if truth be told since the disintegration of her marriage she had been so angry at none in particular and felt the need to be with someone else even if it was for a night so she could move on. So when this Gerry fella asked her if she would like to go back to his for 'coffee' she thought it would be rude not too.


	7. Coming Back for 'Coffee?

He had obviously moved out of his marital home as the small flat he took her too was clearly a bachelor pad. True to his word Gerry made some coffee as she sat on the sofa unsure how this night was going to unfold. She wasn't really sure why she was doing this.

He returned with two cups of coffee he placed them on the table by the sofa and before his female guest had time to pick hers up to drink her made a move on her. He delicately kissed her on the lips before moving in for something passionate.

Her initial reaction was to ask him what the hell it was he was doing but she remembered she was the one who wanted this as well. She let him work his was down her body, kissing her neck while working her waist with those tender hands of his. She wasn't afraid to admit this felt so much better than all the sex she had whilst being married. He unbuttoned her blouse a little as his mouth found its way was to her sensitive part as she let out a little sequel. She returned the compliment as she took off his shirt and he led her to the bedroom.

He laid her down gently on the bed and began the process she had enjoyed on the sofa all over again. As he went to unhook her bra she sat bolt upright.

"I'm sorry I don't actually think I can do this, technically I'm still married" she sighed he looked crushed be nodded as he understood.

"It's okay I understand but you are separated right".

"Kind of, it's complicated" she admitted.

"Oh that's a shame I was enjoying that".

She smiled in a way no she had for any other man. There was something about him that was different.

"So was I" she said picking up her shirt from the floor "I am sorry".

He moved closer to her and she let him button it back up after all it was his fault it had been on the floor.

"It's okay I can see myself out" she said as she got up, he stood up with her and she kissed him on the cheeks. She though he was a bit of an idiot back when they got talking in the pub but now she thought this Gerry fella was a kind man. He returned the compliment and kissed her on the cheeks before planting a sweet little kiss on her lips.

"Bye" she said opening the door.

"You know, you never did tell me your name" she tired.

"Sandra" she whispered as she shut the bedroom door behind her and left Gerry Standing's bachelor pad.


	8. I Just Hadn't Met Her Yet

The next morning Gerry Standing arrived at work with a huge grin on his face no more racking his brains as to where he knew Sandra from previously, to be honest he was surprised that he could have forgot their encounter. He wondered is Sandra remembered or if he should remind her. Then again it was a lifetime ago for both of them they had moved on a great deal since; they both had grown up a lot too.

Perhaps this is why she was cold to him at the beginning of UCOS, perhaps that's why she she was always blowing hot and cold at him?

Maybe that's why there was all that sexual tension between the pair of them Gerry thought because they had never overcome it when they could have in the past? Maybe he would have to deal with that at a later date he thought.

"You look happy this morning, who is she" Jack asked as he and Brian entered the office.

"Nah it's nothing like that I just remember where I saw Sandra before that's all" he replied.

"Well it's only taken six months" Jack quipped.

"Judging by his smile he must have slept with her" Brian added.

"Nah it's nothing like that I just saw her in passing that's all I hadn't met her yet or anything" he went off to make himself his first coffee of the morning.

"I still think he must have slept with her or come pretty close to be smirking like that" Brian joked to Jack just loudly enough so Gerry could hear.

"Not quite mate, but there is all the time in the world for that" he whispered to himself, stirring in the milk whilst still sporting that grin of his he reserved for Sandra or when he was thinking about her.

* * *

_**I hope that was okay! Please review and let me know! Thanks as always Love Gee :) x  
**_


End file.
